Journey to Eternity
by Kitavarie
Summary: This story begins immediately after Ella Enchanted finishes. It is based loosely on the epilogue provided in the book. Ella and Char are reunited and Ella feels obligated to explain certain aspects of her life to Char. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I was elated. The fire brimmed inside my chest was ready to detonate; the warmth emulated throughout my entire being, raging through my chest to my arms and to the tips of my fingers. I was searing in tingling warmth. My mind wouldn't be tamed. In my mind, I was soaring, brushing past the tips of the tallest evergreens above Char's castle, kissing the feathers of each cloud. The fireworks were bombarding my mind in a dazzling array of orange, fuchsia, and rose. Through this, a woven golden thread gathered in the center, rocketing to the zenith of my heart. I was free.

I couldn't decide about what I was more joyful of: my freedom, or the revival of Char's love. I gazed fondly at him, noting that an unruly russet curl had wiggled loose from his otherwise immaculate hair. His expression was of utmost joviality; he could hardly contain his happiness. Lifting my sweltering gaze, I interlocked my green eyes with his soft brown ones. I was mesmerized by the warmth and kindness that radiated from him and was consumed by the infinite love that I saw. It was an unmistakable connection. I grabbed his hand and our unfurling fingers interlocked as if on their own accord. Disregarding Hattie's obstinate howls of fury, Olive's prominent confusion, and Mum Olga's bellowing commands; I pulled Char away from the raging verbal battles in Mandy's kitchen, and led him outside to the solace of Mum Olga's courtyard. I shuddered to recall that this very terrace in which we stood was the very one that I had scoured my perpetually bleeding hands and had laboured endlessly to clean.

Char, my whole-hearted, gentle prince. He forgave me. This was unfathomable. After all that I wrote in that letter, he was able to forgive me? It was most probable that Char had dubbed Hattie as the culprit writer of that letter. I desperately needed to explain everything to him. Char deserved the wholly legitimate truth, and I would never be able to exonerate myself if I deceived him any longer. The happiness that was bubbling inside me vaporized instantly. I was completely ashamed of myself.

"Char," I began timidly but was distracted by Mandy's whooping, chuckling, and Mum Olga's and Hattie's quarrelling. Char heartily grinned in response, and I couldn't help but blush and smile.

Wringing my now cold, clammy hands, I tried again, my voice barely a whisper. "When you received my last letter, what-"

"Hattie! That despicable, foul wrench!" He passionately interjected, "She wrote that letter, did she not?"

It wasn't a question, but I felt obligated to answer him.

"I—"

Without waiting for an answer, he proclaimed, "I know she did! I'm certain of it."

Then, Char blushed at his audacity, and at his un-chivalrous interruptions. He caught my expression and must have mistaken my guilt for my loath for Hattie. In a gesture of sympathy, he gingerly smoothed my grimy, dirt infused hair and smiled.

"I've been meaning to tell you about my curse!" I blurted. Then, clamped a hand to my mouth. I had been too accustomed to following my obedience that I nearly forgot my newfound happiness. Char, however, still looked confused.

Staring ashamedly at the floor, I mumbled, "You remember when I told you I was cursed a few minutes ago?"

"Yes." His voice was saturated with compassion and empathy. "You were cursed with the condemnation of living with your stepsisters and your stepfamily. Those mephitic elephants! I certainly don't blame you for saying you were cursed."

How could I possibly tell him that almost everything he'd known about me had been false? Everything that mattered, that is.

I attempted a smile, but only the corners of my mouth quivered. Here was Char's attempt to make me laugh, and I had denied him of that chance.

"No," I said, "although I can assure you that they truly are the most ravenous rabbits you'll ever meet—Hattie in particular—that is not exactly what I meant."

Char, grinning in anticipation of another joke, looked startled. His ghost of a smile and vanished and his handsome features were contorted by confusion, but his unwavering attention was instantly captured. It dawned on him that I was actually being serious.

Seeing his rapt curiosity, I proceeded to babble my story; my servitude to Mum Olga, my embarrassment dehumanizing myself in Hattie's numerous cotillions, and—most of all—

my curse came tumbling out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ella," Char's voice trembled with sorrow and love. He looked weak with passion, and undeniably in awe of me. "You sacrificed your chance to liberate yourself from your stepfamily in order to save me. I—I'm speechless."

His eyes whispered his thanks and he gazed at me with such ardour that I felt nearly queasy. But his beam was contagious, and I grinned back and embraced him tightly. "I didn't want to lose you, Char."

Then, retreating back to my usual mischievous self, I joked, "How could I possibly endure my forced obedience without you laughing at my awkwardness? Honestly, I may as well give Hattie a pedicure for the rest of my days if that be the case. And you know how much I adore pampering Hattie!"

With that, Char scooped me up, his strong arms cradling me, and kissed me with utmost, feverish zeal.

I heard courtyard creak, followed by a set of uncouth drums that were bashing at the ground. Hattie was stomping, again.

"No!" She screeched, her bellowing voice jerking Char and I apart. Then, with as much contempt as she could muster, she shrieked, "Be gone Ella! I command you to leave this instant. Charmont is mine!"

She looked quite pitiful then. She was tearful, and her wig was in various stages of disarray. As she screamed, numerous buttons exploded from her lavish gown, hit Mum Olga's prized petunia vase, and her elephant-resembling stomach was revealed. Meanwhile, the vase leisurely rolled to the edge of the balcony railing—as though scorning Hattie—and shattered in a dramatic crash. Glancing down at the remnants of the vase, then at her protruding belly, she unleashed an unearthly wail and raced back to the kitchen. Then, I heard her pounding footsteps dash up the stairs, and when her door was slammed, Mum Olga's windows shook.

Poor vase, I thought.

Char and I exchanged looks, and I could tell he was thinking along the same lines as me. Char concealed his bubbling laughter with a cough, while I doubled-over and gasped for breath. A stitch plagued my side from my overt laughter. Char gave up trying to disguise his amusement, and we clung to each other laughing until our ribs threatened to tear.

I hiccoughed myself back to seriousness, and Char was still chuckling as we walked hand in hand to his carriage. Once I was properly seated beside Char, the henchman flicked his whip, and the horses trotted off towards the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Gail Carson Levine is the mastermind, not I. Therefore, don't be surprised when you recognize parts of this story. I owe my story to her.

The carriage rolled to a stop. One of the footmen—a tall, burly man with a bushy moustache—reached over to our compartment and let us out. Char stepped down first, swivelled around to face me, and extended his hand to help me. Not that I needed his help getting out of the carriage! But, as this was Char, he was the ultimate icon of gallantness.

I flashed him a quick smile, teasingly wagged his hand aside, and hopped out of the carriage. Unfortunately for me, the knot on my apron caught on the handle, and I found myself leashed to the door. Yanking the apron, a loud rip resounded through the momentary silence, and Char was chuckling again. So much for dignity! Perhaps, if I was fated to be royalty, I should try and damper my "small-elephant" manners. I should probably at least attempt to be dignified. Perhaps manners mistress was right after all.

I was still in my dirty servant's garb. I glanced about anxiously while failing to wipe to soot off my apron and face. Char noticed, hid a smile, and handed me his Royal engraved handkerchief. I guess he wouldn't mind me dirtying the poor thing. People were gawking at me as I passed. As I walked, I caught fragments of hushed conversations.

"The Prince…Did you see?"

"…walking with that servant!"

"I do believe she's a scullery maid! Look at the state of her clothes!"

"Our prince has truly succumbed to the lowest rank. The poor fellow."

There were many people "tutting" at us as we walked. I didn't care. I was free and with my love. I kept my head high and smiled at the passers-by. One day I would be their queen!

But, how embarrassing! A queen in tatters! I remembered that I was still wiping my face, and resumed the task. However, instead of wiping the soot off, I was scrubbing my face so furiously, that I'd managed to rub in more soot.

"Ella, (peals of laughter), you look…you look…" Char faltered for his words, still chortling.

"Disastrous?" I volunteered helpfully.

He was still laughing. Well, honestly, I couldn't be that bad. But then, as though the people of Kyrria were scorning me, I came across the fountain before the palace entrance. A darkened, frightened creature with startling green eyes, and jet black hair gaped back at me. Alright then, I admit; I looked ghastly. And my moments of happiness were slowly ebbing away from me. I felt terrible.

Char glanced down at me, noticing that I was looking substantially more downcast than I was five minutes earlier, and twined his arm around my back, his eyes a concoction of sorrow and love.

"Don't worry about your appearance, Ella," Char said, then grinning, "Don't you let that manners mistress of yours corrupt your thoughts too much. Honestly, I shudder to think that our future would be dining table decked fastidiously with blackberry spoons and cherry spoons, and raspberry spoons each time we dine."

I attempted a feeble grin, still quite depressed.

"Looks are not everything, Ella. Your heart is what matters. And yours, my dear, is a jewel. It glows beyond everything I've seen."

I was utterly flattered. He thought so highly of me? But, I didn't want to reply like a bumbling, frivolous wrench. I wanted to make him laugh.

I smiled mischievously, "Char, how _could you_ go bloating my ego? Don't you know that only dire consequences will result? But, if truth be told, _darling_, I'm sure your heart _twinkles_ in the sky."

I sniggered. Char was baffled, but then, surprised as usual, burst into laughter. He was still smiling when a loud voice boomed above the crowd. I jumped, completely startled.

"Presenting Prince Charmont and his future bride, Lady…"

There was a nervous cough. The voice boomed again, less assured this time, "Erm… uhh… Lady… uhh."

The voice wavered uncertainly. I heard muted whispers. Among the throng of people, a young squire dashed out to seek Char.

"Your highness," the boy stammered.

"Please, do drop the formality."

The boy looked relieved, "Prince Charmont—"

"—Char."

I suppressed a giggle. The boy looked perplexed. "Erm… Char, then. I have come hear to seek an answer from you, Highness."

Char nodded, looking slightly impatient. I mirrored his feelings. Why else would the boy be here?

Looking anywhere but at Char, the squire mumbled, "Sire, what is the name of your fiancé?

"My love can speak for herself," Char replied, a note of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm Ella." I said, looking him directly in the eye. I must have frightened him. I must have looked revolting in my grimy state. The squire nodded curtly, and rushed back to the crowd.

The voice boomed again, "Presenting Prince Charmont and Lady Ella, future Princess of Kyrria."

And the palace gates opened. The crowd parted to make way for the royal pair. Char and I joined hands, and walked.

Author's Note: People, please REVIEW! So far, I've only hand one reviewer. That's very disappointing. I need your feedback. How do you want the story to go? What do you like/ dislike about it so far? If you review quickly, I'll try to have the next chapter up by the end of this week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I owe all to Gail Carson Levine.

**Dedication:** This chapter is for everyone who "favourited" this story.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the month-long delay. I was overcome with a bout of laziness, and writer's block. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon too (and for those who reviewed, thanks for the support!). So enjoy! And, as always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks. =)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was still holding hands with Char as we entered the palace, and my palms were sweating profusely. To attempt to mask my nervousness, I began to swing my arms wildly about, jerking Char's arms with mine. To the citizens of Kyrria, the Royal pair probably resembled two oversized apes.

Char gave me a strange look. "Ella, are you alright?"

Not daring to look him in the eye, I let my long, black hair veil my face, and I steadied myself by gulping like a blowfish. "I- I'm fine."

At least, I think I'm fine. I hope I'm fine. In reality, I was beyond fear. I dreaded meeting the king and the queen. What would Char's parents think of me? I'd deceived them. I was a liar, a cheat, a duplicitous wrench. In their eyes, I would be unworthy of Char. Queen Daria would be bound to remember me as that lass from Bast. She would never forget my despicably false comment about Bast. _The carriages in Bast are orange. _Honestly, how stupid I was! But, let's say that somehow—miraculously— that the King and Queen forgive me for my deception. What would they think of Char's proposal to me? I was no better than a pauper! I certainly looked like a pauper right now.

Manner's mistresses words came hurdling back, taunting me. _What would the King say?_

She was absolutely right. What would King Jerrold say? What would he think? He would think that his son—his only son—was foolish enough to go and propose to a serving maid. He would think that this piteous girl cannot possibly know how to rule a kingdom. He would think that the future heirs of Kyrria would be disgraced upon had they known their mother's heritage. Why, he would most probably never even let Char marry me! King Jerrold certainly had the power to invalidate Char's proposal. He would tell Char never to speak to me again. He would oust me from Kyrria. And I would never see Char again. Never. After all that I'd been through. And what would I do? What could I do?

I was now wringing my arms, squeezing, yet wriggling my hands free from Char's, trying to rid myself of the anxiety. Each step I took weighed upon my heart like a boulder. I couldn't hide my trembling.

I looked up at Char. He was in pain. I was wringing his arms as though he was a soaking towel. And he was trying to endure this pain. I forced myself to stop. The sweating continued. I could feel it trickling. I was nauseating.

"Char," I muttered, aware now of the mammoth crowd that had gathered to view the bumbling ape-like Royal pair, aware of the snickers and giggles, the muffled ridicules. "I'm so sorry. I'm just a bit nervous about meeting your parents."

"A _bit_ nervous, huh, Ella." He sniggered. "Now, I call that the understatement of the year."

I blushed. "Well, I look like a pauper right now," I declared adamantly with rigor.

This was followed by peals of laughter in the crowd. Distantly, I heard someone shout, "That you are, miss!"

"Don't worry, Ella," Char said soothingly, "I already have a lady-in-waiting to wash and dress you tonight. She seems to be quite kind, that Blossom. I'm sure you'll like her."

"I don't need someone to dress me Char!" I cried, "I'm quite capable of that myself. Just because I look like a pauper doesn't make me an invalid, you know."

"In either case," Char cut in smoothly, choosing not to comment on my words. "My parents—you'll find—are really quite understanding people."

"I know it's just that—"

"—as I was saying, they are understanding people. And, Ella, my dear, don't try to hide it but I can see quite blatantly that you are very nervous about meeting them. And about explaining your deception, I presume."

I nodded gingerly, my face gradually transforming into a ripe tomato.

"Which is why," Char continued, caressing my hands lightly, "_I_ will explain your story to them. If you feel so uncomfortable, that is. I can guarantee you that they are not monsters. They will understand."

He was so good to me! I grinned. A final tremble escaped from me after so much anxiety.

"They're not going to send me away then?" I asked, biting on my lip.

Char nodded, smiling. "Of course not, silly."

"I can see you whenever I like, then?"

Char nodded again. Then he stopped and answered seriously, "Well, as long as I'm not in court to deal with civilian matters."

"But I can see you afterwards?"

Char nodded, grinning. "I can't wait for that, Ella, my heart."

"So I can marry you, then?" I asked the most important question, "After what I'd done?"

"Of course, my love," Char declared, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips, "How about we marry next month?"

I didn't want to bore him with an answer. Instead, I reached up and clamped a hand to cup his hair, bringing him down to face me. His eyes were less than an inch from mine. I gazed at him with love and trust, and tenderly kissed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Important Author's Note:** There's a little button right below that says "Review this chapter". Go click on it. Thanks. =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_Ella Enchanted_ and affiliated characters are property of the mastermind, Ms Gail Carson Levine. This piece of fanfiction is intended for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N:** A great big thank-you to all of my reviewers! I truly appreciate it! I'm terribly sorry for my slow updates. I was very busy actually (no joke), seeing as I had Grad and year end final exams and my job and… Well, anyways, you get the idea. So, enjoy! And, as always, please review.

Maids and their sweethearts were grinning at us—at our forward behaviour. Char and I broke off our kiss; each a mirror image of a cherry tomato. I glanced at my tattered shoes, then looked up and caught Char's mischievous look. And burst out laughing.

"My fellow people," Char began, "May I present to you, my _bride_ to be, Lady _Eleanor_ of Frell."

Meagre applause echoed across the palace grounds. I could see a couple of simpletons choking back their snickers. But despite the unwelcoming crowd, and my unappealing garb, and my flaming cheeks, I managed to find my voice.

"Thank-you, Prince _Charmont,_" I declared, placing heavy emphasis on 'Char_mont_' so as to annoy Char. Swallowing back my anxiety, I glanced about the crowd and began my improvised speech. "My fellow friends, you and I are equals. Although I might have been born to a wealthy family, I—as you can very well see— was raised as a servant. After my mother passed away, my father remarried, and I found myself living with a new mother and two stepsisters. How many times I laboured to meet the incessant demands of my stepfamily, I cannot even begin to elucidate. Let me tell you that I lived with cruelty—"

Here, Char reached for my hand, but I gently brushed him off. The crowed goggled at me, rapt attention clearly visible on every face.

"—yes, cruelty in the form of my atrocious step family. But today is not the day to weep of stories from the past. Today, I have come to tell you that my first act is to never allow a single person here to be treated unjustly. No one in Kyrria shall ever again be subjected to cruelty."

The crowd was mesmerized by my speech. Then someone began clapping, and soon each civilian at the palace square was whooping and cheering. The thunderous applause could challenge the sound of a stampede of a hundred bulls. I reached for Char's hand, and squeezed it tightly.

Meanwhile, Char was gazing deeply at me, an expression of awe and worship highlighting his features. "Ella, my heart, that… that was an extraordinary speech. You will make a wonderful princess and a brilliant Queen someday. I feel so… so…"

"Yes?" I sniggered, smirking at his awkwardness.

"Well you know how I feel, Ella," Char said, smiling abashedly. "I—

"—love," I interjected.

"—you." He finished.

And we grinned at each other and at our silliness.

"You know, Char." I smirked, "I really dislike being called Eleanor. Eleanor is what my father always calls me. And we both know how I feel about him."

"Yes, my love," he returned the smirk, "but it also seems that you've had a profound influence on my ability to tease—namely, you."

I scowled at him, and we proceeded to walk hand-in-hand to the palace so that I could get bathed and cleaned by my lady-in-waiting in order to be presentable to the king and queen. I was still slightly irked by the fact that I needed a lady-in-waiting. Hadn't I learned how to dress myself when I was a toddler?

We reached the entrance to the ladies' rooms, when Char suddenly stopped, unceremoniously jerking me to a halt with him, and enveloping me in a warm embrace.

"I must leave now, my lady," he said chivalrously, then paused again, as though he expected eavesdroppers to taunt him for his silliness in the future.

"But why, Char?"

"Princes are not allowed to accompany ladies to their quarters, my love. I may only see your room once when we are married."

"Oh, of course," I bobbed my head, feigning understanding. What ridiculous palace proprieties!

"I shall see you in a while, Ella!" And he turned and proceeded down a flight of stairs, near the renowned banisters that he had once told me about. What fun it would be to slide down those! But, shaking myself out of my reverie, I saw that now was not the time. The guard stationed at the front of my door was pretending not to gawk at me.

Still enthused by the success of my speech, and of Char's silliness, I proceeded to walk toward my rooms. The guard dashed over to me.

"Allow me, my lady," he said, motioning towards the door.

"Oh, no thank-you, kind sir. I am fully able to open this door myself," I said irritably.

"As you wish, my lady." He bowed. And I suspect that he was sniggering.

I briskly turned the handle of the door, but it wouldn't budge. I twisted the knob again, but to no avail. Furiously turning the handle back and forth, I heard a lock click. As I flung the door open, I found myself staring nose-to-nose at none other than the abhorrent, condescending crony-of-Hattie: Blossom.

**Important Author's Note:** There's a little button right below that says "Review this chapter". Go click on it. Thanks. =)

**A/N:** All ideas, feedback, and suggestions are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_Ella Enchanted_ and affiliated characters are property of the mastermind, Ms Gail Carson Levine. This piece of fanfiction is intended for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N:** I apologize a hundred times and over for my extremely slow updates. I just realized that I took about a month and a half to get this chapter posted. Once again, I'm so sorry! In case you were wondering about the cause of my delay, please check out my other (newer) story: _Hermy Hullabaloos_ under the HP fandom. Enjoy! And remember to read and review!! =)

For a good minute or so, Blossom ogled at me. Then she realized that perhaps she was not in the right position to do so, and that her mistress was trying to search for a way to vanish, and was already hastening towards the door.

"Good evening Miss, how may I be of service to you?" Blossom simpered.

Oh_ no_, I thought. Blossom was runner-up in the list of people that I never wanted to see again. The victors of that list, of course, were Hattie and Olive.

Slowly, I turned myself around to face her. Her distaste was quite blandly displayed across her face, in the form of her wrinkled, upturned nose. And I found my throat unreasonably dry.

"Well, uh, Blossom," I blushed and fumbled with the corner of my apron, trying to find something to say that wouldn't sound too ridiculous. "To start of with, you could tell me why you are here, and not at that preposterous finishing-school."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but are we acquainted?" She questioned with surprise.

I gaped at her. How could she not know me? Although, we were not friends—nor even on civil terms with each other— at least we were aware that the other existed.

Then I realized that I was still in my filthy servants' state—a disguise that defied all identification.

Blossom was now eying me with shocked curiosity, albeit with reprimand. Evidently, she did not recognize me. I then realized that perhaps I could use this knowledge to my gain. Perhaps I should just let her believe that we are strangers, and that I had mistaken her for someone else.

"I was informed that my lady-in-waiting would be a girl called Blossom and—" I stopped mid-sentence. It dawned on me that I had been informed! Char, himself, had told me that my lady-in-waiting would be a girl called Blossom. And I, being utterly enamoured by him, had been too foolish to comprehend this fact.

Meanwhile, Blossom was still waiting for me to continue.

Struggling to fabricate my story, I mumbled, "And I assumed that she would perform a task that most lasses do: the contemptible task of attending finishing school."

"Oh," she said. Then she shook her head with bewilderment. "Did you say that _you _have a lady-in-waiting?"

And without waiting for me to continue, she proceeded to state stridently that, "Well you must be at the wrong lady's quarter. This room is reserved for Lady Ella of Frell, the future _Princess of Kyrria. _And you…well…you are not exactly of the princess sort."

Oh dear. This was going to take a lot of explaining to her. But perhaps I could just leave the room and request for another—a different—lady-in-waiting.

Blossom then proudly declared, "I am the _only _assigned lady-in-waiting to Prince Charmont's fiancé."

There goes my plan of requesting for a change.

And she added in a conspiratorial tone, "In fact, I was the perfect candidate for this position, being Lady Ella's best friend at her former finishing school."

My jaw dropped. What a despicable lie! If lies were a cooking fuel, then that lie would be enough to fry an entire nine course meal for the whole royal court.

I glared at her. "Pardon me, but did you just say that _you _are the Ella's _best-friend. _You are _extremely_ mistaken miss. You are not even remotely close to being friends with her. Ella had only one true friend at her school, and that was Areida."

Blossom was staring at me suspiciously, but I was pleased to see that twin-discs of color were creeping up her cheeks, marring her otherwise fair complexion.

"Pray tell," she said, a note of fear in her voice, "how it is that you know of Lady Ella's past to such a remarkable extent."

I was inwardly chastising myself for my imprudent tongue. I had revealed too much! Now how could I leave this place without saying who I was, without confronting Blossom?

Glancing at her apprehensive face, then at my feet, then at the door, I muttered, "No matter. It is of no importance to you."

And I dashed towards the door, and quickly turned the massive, gold-plated door-knob.

"Wait!" she cried.

I spun around. Frozen. Rooted.

"You… you … _you!" _Blossom stuttered, comprehension flickering across her features. And she was staring at me with such hatred and such loathing, that I feared that if looks were daggers, I would already be in my grave.

"I… yes?" I returned the murderous-glower.

"You're… _her._" Blossom's mouth was framed in a perfect _"O"_, and her complexion had a faint green tinge.

"Yes," I frowned, irked by her reaction, but nonetheless satisfied. "I'm Ella."

**Important Author's Note:** There's a little button right below that says "Review this chapter". Go click on it. Thanks. =)

**A/N:** I realize that it is taking a lot more chapters for me to get to the actual plot—the juicy bits that is. But, I'm getting there. And, no, I don't believe that I will be abandoning this story anytime soon. =) Meanwhile, if you get bored or annoyed by my slow updates (if you're somebody like me); please check-out my other story: _Hermy Hullabaloos. _


End file.
